Asagao Academy Cinderella AU
by Trinitysquared
Summary: A Cinderella AU featuring the cast of Asagao Academy, follow the story of Hana as she copes with her stepfamily, discovers her passions, and reunites with a forgotten friend, all while trying to survive the annual Flower Festival!
1. Her name is Hana

(For the sake of this story, I increased the ages of everyone by 2 years. Also I don't hate any of the characters in AA [no matter how much I dislike Mimi] so any negative portrayal of any character is simply for the story. And with that out of the way, enjoy!)

In the kingdom of Asagao, there lives a girl by the name of Hana Mizuno. She is a cheerful and spirited young girl, and everyone who meets her is charmed by her kind nature. Unfortunately, her mother passes away when she is 8, and her father marries a woman who, despite her seemingly calming nature, is ruthless and spiteful, with 2 daughters of her own, (although one of them seems a bit too mechanical to be a human) Mimi and Kakusu. Because of their jealousy towards Hana, the three of them make Hana their slave, having her do everything for them. Her father goes to other kingdoms in search of work, leaving Hana to fend for herself. But she tries not to complain, because she knows her step family makes her father happy. And this is where we start our story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, slow down!"

"No way, you're gonna have to run faster than that if you wanna catch me!"

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it is, I tagged you so now it's your turn."

The young boy stopped to catch his breath, unsuccessful at catching his friend, who twirled around so her skirt fluttered in the air as to tease the poor boy. They had been at it for about 20 minutes and he could not catch her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Why are you so fast today? Usually it doesn't take me this long to tag you."

"Maybe you're just a slowpoke today." She stuck her tongue out.

"Huh?!"

She giggled. Her attempts at rousing him up were working. She wanted a bit of a challenge.

"Honestly, I was hoping for a lot better, but I guess you're just a big ol' lazy pants!"

"Hey!"

"Lazy pants, lazy pants, na na nana naaaaa!"

"Oh, that's it!"

He began to run at her, much faster than either of them thought he could, and she just barely got out of his way. She laughed.

They ran around for a bit more, until finally he got his hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately, with that much momentum he sent the both of them crashing down. They landed with a thud beside each other, groaning slightly. As the both of them sat up, they began laughing.

"I didn't think you could go that fast!"

"Neither did I!"

The laughter died down, and as it did, the girl noticed something.

"Hey, my shoe's missing!"

"What?" The boy looked over at her feet. Sure enough, her left foot was barren, save the cream stockings she was wearing. "Where did it go?"

"I'm not sure, we were going so fast I didn't even notice."

They got up and began to search, but it didn't take too long. The shoe in question was only a couple feet in front of them, around the area where the boy had tagged her. He picked it up and brought it to her, but instead of giving her the shoe, he decided to do something else.

"My lady, may I have the honor of putting your shoe back on?"

She giggled, slightly embarrassed at his overly pronounced act. "What, why would you wanna do that? I can put it on myself."

"It's the least I can do, since it was I at fault for you losing your shoe in the first place."

"Y-you're so weird."

The boy got down on one knee, and began slowly putting the shoe back on her foot.

"Hana."

The boy started to speak again, but his voice was different.

"Hana?"

So different in fact that it sounded like an entirely different person altogether. It sounded almost like-

"Hana!"

"Ahh!"

"Ugh, if you're done spacing out I need these cleaned by tonight. Then there's some dusting in the front room that needs attending too after, and my room is a mess. And if I catch you doing slacking off again, you're gonna hear it from mom, **Capiche**?"

"Y-yes Mimi."

She stormed off without another word, rolling her eyes. Hana looked down at the shoes in her arms and sighed. She began walking through the hallways of her step family's manor until reaching the backyard. She passed through clothes lines hung and ladened with sheets and garments of all kinds, trying not to mess up the clean but still drying fabric, and made her way to the wash bin, positioned nicely underneath a big tree. It's branches towered over to cast a cooling shadow, which was a blessing on those hot and humid days. Luckily, it was still early spring, and the wind had a crisp and cool feeling to it. She looked out to the fields of grass and wild flowers that reached beyond to the sky, almost cloudless.

Has it really been 10 years, mom? I almost can't believe it myself. After everything that's happened, I didn't think I'd make it this far... But Dad would've been devastated if I had actually run away. And where would I have even gone, back home? ... Well, all things considered I could be worse off.

She sat down on the stool next to the bin and took out the brush perched on the side, and began delicately scrubbing away the dirt on the first shoe, then the second, then the third. Whatever Mimi had done to them, she wasn't sure, but she knew she'd never know. As if it weren't obvious, Mimi despised Hana. She didn't know what she had done, but from the moment they met, Mimi had it out for Hana. She never liked anything Hana did, constantly looking down on her and acting snooty and standoff-ish. Nothing was good enough for her. And yet she always demanded Hana to do everything for her. Hana shook her head, reaching for another shoe. It was pointless trying to figure her stepsister out.

"Hana."

A formal monotone voice brought Hana out of her thoughts, and in front of her was her other stepsister, Kakusu.

"Mother has requested of you to go into the market place and purchase some more confectionaries for tonight."

"A-alright, just give me a few minutes, I just have a few more of these to clean."

"Affirmative. But you would do well to increase your speed and efficiency, you are aware of how we all detest you when you make us wait."

"Yes Kakusu, I'm sorry."

"And those shoes with wrinkle and stiffen if you do not air them out correctly."

"I know Kakusu, I'll make sure to dry them properly."

Kakusu turned and walked back to the house. Hana watched her for a minute, trying to figure out what it was about Kakusu that was so... Odd. While not as mean as Mimi, Kakusu was so precise and particular that not even the smallest thing out of place could be gotten away with. She pointed out every detail of the things she wanted done, almost like she knew exactly what it was that wasn't to her liking... But in a really thorough and creepy kind of way. It was exhausting.

She finished scrubbing the last shoe, and patted them down to soak up the excess water. After putting them on a rack to dry, Hana quickly went into the house to gather what she needed: a basket, her hat, and the money she needed. The first two were easy enough to get. But to get that last one would require-

"Hana!"

She spun around and came face to face with her stepmother, Shizuka Wakahisa, now Shizuka Mizuno. She towered above Hana, her presence overwhelming the poor girl. She took a step back, trying not to quiver.

"S-S-Shizuka, I was just looking f-for you..."

She glared at Hana, clearly not impressed.

"It took you long enough. You're lucky we don't throw you out and hire someone to get things done in half the time it takes you!"

She flinched.

"But, we don't have to pay you anything, and you barely eat, so I suppose that's a fair trade off."

She didn't even consider how her father would feel if they abandoned her. Sometimes Hana questioned how much her stepmother truly loved her father.

"Anyways, here." She handed Hana a small purse. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but do not dawdle, it is especially important you make it back here on the dot! Understand?"

"Y-yes Shizuka."

"Then MOVE!"

Hana let out a small squeak and rushed to the front entrance.

As she closed the door, she sighed, resting her back on the door. She could never go a day without her stepmother yelling or her step sisters belittling her, even if she did nothing wrong. A part of her thought they did this for fun, to spite her.

Tucking the purse into her basket, she set off for the market. In all honesty, she loved going to the market. She had been many times since she was young, and there was always something happening, like one giant street party. Everyone there was so friendly...well, almost everyone, but more than that, many of the people there were like her second family, much more than the one her father married into, and she loved being around them. Even after her mom's death, the move, and the horror that was her step family, they stayed by her side and helped her in any way they could. A small smile crept onto her face. The market trips might only be about once every 2 weeks, but they were her favourite trips to make. Her pace sped up slightly until she was in a light jog, taking in the warmth of the sun and the sounds around her as she made her way to her favourite place.


	2. A trip to the Market

"Fresh fish! Get your fresh fish right here!"

"Would you care to try our new bread?"

"I'll take two dozen orchids please!"

Hana stood in place and took in the surroundings. It wasn't as busy as it could have been, but there were more than enough people. Shopkeepers, workers, all kinds of people shopping and browsing. She began walking through the crowd, taking care not to bump into anyone, something that she had a lot of practice doing over the years. When she first came here as a child, it overwhelmed her so much she began crying. But now, she could confidently walk through the crowds knowing she would be safe. Usually, she wasn't good with crowds, but this market was the only place she felt at ease. Perhaps it was because of the people she had come to know.

"Heads up!"

Hana looked up just as she saw a peach flying in the air and... Towards her?!

"Ah!"

She just barely caught it, juggling the fruit a bit before she firmly grasped it in her hands. She sighed, relieved.

"Nice catch Hana!"

She looked over to see a familiar face. She frowned.

"I should have known it was you, Jeff."

"Of course it was me, I'm the only one who can pull off a sweet arc like that."

He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stay mad. Jeff was one of the first people she met at the market. In fact, he was the one who helped her that first day; he had given her a peach and talked with her the whole trip to calm her down, and ever since then she'd always go back with a peach in her basket, regardless of whether she'd bought any or not. And if peaches weren't in season, she'd get an apple, orange, pear, grapes, any fruit they were carrying. Jeff's family owned one of the fruit stalls, which Hana thought had the best fruit. Especially their peaches. But Jeff wasn't interested in taking over the business, unlike his sister. He had talked about wanting to know more about the world, more specifically the sky. His fascination with the stars and the moon was unparalleled to anything she'd ever heard him talk about. He was currently studying under a couple of scholars but helped out at the stand after his lessons were done for the day. Hana admired him for wanting to follow his dreams, but she was also jealous that he actually knew what he wanted to do.

The two of them began to walk side by side, catching up.

"So, what does the witch have you shopping for today?"

Hana giggled quietly.

"Sweets. I'm guessing Mimi ate them all, considering I bought some last time I was here."

Jeff chuckled again.

"For a girl that eats so much sugar, you wouldn't think she'd be so bitter, eh?"

The two of them laughed.

"Well you know, my offer still stands, if you get sick of them."

Hana smiled thoughtfully.

"I know, but I can manage. But again, thank you.

Jeff nodded. Ever since the first (and last) time her stepfamily came here, Jeff figured out exactly what kind of situation Hana was living in, and even offered her a place to stay a few years later. But she refused and kept refusing. She couldn't let herself put extra stress on Jeff and his family, especially with some of the crops the past couple seasons being flooded out. Although upset at first, Jeff respected her decision. It wouldn't exactly be simple to just up and leave, especially when she was younger.

A brief silence followed as she and Jeff walked around the stalls looking around and picking out items, until she spotted a circle of people in the market square clapping in time and cheering.

"Is someone performing again?"

Jeff looked over.

"Probably. Let's check it out!"

They walked quickly, what to find out who the street performer today was. But once they had reached the crowd, it was fairly obvious who it was, and he almost didn't give Hana any time to react.

"Well look who it is, shoutout to my girl Hana!"

She turned pink and looked to the ground as people turned around to look at her, embarrassed.

"Luke..."

He laughed.

"My bad!"

Their very first encounter was not ideal (to Hana at least); being dragged into the circle and forced to free verse with him. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. Of course, he apologized, but she was always on guard around Luke. But other than that, he was a pretty cool guy. He finished his verse and the crowd applauded.

"That's it for today folks, see ya tomorrow, and spread that Yungtown love!"

People dispersed from the circle, chatting happily, and Luke walked over to Jeff and Hana.

"Hey Jeff, how's it hanging?" They clasped hands in a firm handshake.

"Sup Luke? Nice freestyling, was that 4 words that rhymed this time?"

"Hahaha. What, no rotten fruit to throw at me today?"

"I would, but that'd be a waste of fruit fresher than you."

"Ouch man, that really got me." Luke clutched at his chest, pretending to cry.

Hana smiled. These two could joke around with each other for hours on end if they could. They'd known each other for years, even before Hana had met them.

Luke turned to Hana, gently caressing her hand.

"So Hana, what brings you here on this lovely spring afternoon?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. Luke had a tendency to smooth talk, even in normal conversation, and with almost every girl he met. The only ones he ever "struck out with big time" with were Mimi, who was absolutely disgusted, and Kakusu, who didn't quite understand what he was doing.

"Shopping for sweets. I think we're having company coming over tonight, and judging by the fact she wants me home early even more so than usual I'd say it's someone important."

"Oh boy, that sounds like a blast." He shook his head as Hana giggled. "Let me help out, the sooner you get this done the better chance you have of seeing daylight tomorrow."

Hana wished he was joking. One time, when she had shown up fifteen minutes late Shizuka had locked her in the cellar until the next night, claiming "she would learn her lesson". Needless to say, it worked; Hana was absolutely terrified by that cellar.

"That would be nice." She motioned him to follow.

The three of them continued to walk through the market, pointing out things to Hana to see if she needed them. There was one thing she was looking for but wasn't sure if it was in.

"Do you think they would have those imported chocolate oranges in?" She looked at Jeff.

"Hm... Not sure. I know imports are supposed to come in today, but I don't know about those."

Hana sighed. Those were her stepfamily's favourite, she knew they'd definitely want those.

"Greetings and salutations my beautiful people. What might I help you look for today?"

The three of them looked in front of them to see a tall man unloading crates from the back of a wagon. She recognized the British accent and brown styled hair.

"Caddy! Is that you?"

He looked at Hana for a moment before breaking into a huge smile.

"My god, Hana Mizuno! It's been a few years I think."

He opened his arms for a hug, in which she ran into excitedly.

"Where'd you go, were you assigned somewhere else?"

"Yeah, they'd put me farther up north for a while there, nice mountains, but bloody cold. But I'm glad to be back."

"Up north?

The two of them chatted for a little while longer until Caddy looked to Jeff and Luke, still standing behind her.

"You wanna introduce me to your friends there?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I almost forgot you guys were still here."

She bowed profusely, but Jeff and Luke just laughed.

"Don't worry about it, you seemed to be having a nice talk, we didn't want to interrupt."

She felt her cheeks go red. Forgetting there were people with her and ignoring them, how embarrassing.

"I'm Jeff, my family runs one of the fruit stalls on the west side."

"And I'm Luke, I do a bit of freestyle performing here, not to brag."

"Yeah, if by performing you mean spitting out every word that pops into your head then definitely."

"Well, you're not wrong about that, but it takes talent to make it coherent."

"Well keep at it bud, you might get there one day."

Jeff patted Luke's shoulder comfortingly. He pushed it off jokingly as Jeff laughed.

Hana smiled.

"Oh yeah! Caddy, you wouldn't happen to have those chocolate oranges in today, would you?"

He put a hand to his chin.

"Oranges, oranges..." He turned away and looked through some of the crates. Then he looked back. "Sorry, doesn't look like I have any chocolate oranges."

Hana deflated. "Oh, okay, thank you anyway."

"But," he pulled out a small box from behind his back, which Hana recognized with its sleek black coloring and fancy script, "I do have some chocolat à l'orange , if you're interested." He smiled widely, proud of his joke.

Hana giggled.

"Well, in that case, I'll take some of those please!"

Caddy gladly sold her the chocolates, and she and the boys parted ways with him. After a bit more searching she had all she needed.

"Well, I guess I have everything. But I feel like I just got here."

She looked sheepishly at Luke and Jeff, almost sad that she had to leave. They nodded.

"It can't be helped, your well being's at stake. But it was fun catching up!"

"Definitely! And you gotta get in the circle again at some point, the people love you Hana."

She glared at Luke. "I'll pass thanks."

He chuckled.

She turned towards the way she came in and looked back to wave.

"Bye guys, I'll see you soo-"

But as she was walking she ran into someone, sending her to the ground.

"Ah!"

Her basket rolled along the ground, some of the items emptied on the dirt.

"Hana!" The guys rushed over to her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry-"

She looked up and fear shot through her veins. She had just made a huge mistake. Standing in front of her was one of the butchers in the market, but he was different. Unlike the others who had people hired to hunt for the meat that was sold, he did it himself, and he was brutal. So brutal, in fact, that he had even killed a moose that had wandered into the marketplace without blinking an eye, and sold it for foreign trade. Henceforth he was known as-

"BrutalMoose."

The words rolled off her trembling lips as they locked eyes. His stare was so intense you'd think he could set something on fire just by looking at it. Hana couldn't move, fear taking over her body. The guys noticed and began to help her up, eyeing BrutalMoose carefully. He didn't make a single movement towards her, but instead gave her one last glance and walked away. Luke stood beside her while Jeff began picking up the items that fell out of her basket and handed it to her as she started regaining feeling in her limbs.

"Th-thanks..."

"You okay?" Jeff laid a hand on her tense shoulder. She nodded cautiously.

"Man, what is up with that guy?" Luke turned in the direction BrutalMoose had left and shook his head. "It's like he wants people to be afraid of him."

Silence hung in the air as Hana continued to compose herself. Soon the shaking in her legs calmed down and her heart was no longer racing. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. Then she remembered the time.

"Ahh! I've got to get home!" She rushed away, but not before giving a quick goodbye to Luke and Jeff as she raced home.


	3. Expect the unexpected (and some glitter)

"So as you can see, this is what we have planned for the booth. What do you think?"

Shizuka nodded. "I'm not opposed to this, but the location is awful. I'll gladly donate more if you can get us out of this corner."

The man nodded.

Hana stood off to the side, listening in.

"I'll see what I can do, but from what I know the placements have been somewhat finalized."

Shizuka rubbed her temples. "If we must participate in this festival I would prefer not being in such a cramped location."

"I understand. But you do get one of the bigger spots, and more traffic from other nearby stalls."

Mimi unboxed another chocolate orange, and held it for a few seconds, expectantly.

"Ahem."

She coughed not so subtlety. Hana jerked up and rushed to Mimi's side, taking the black foiled orange. She hit the sweet on the table a few times until she felt the slices break apart. Unwrapping it she handed it back to Mimi, who didn't even acknowledge her. Kakusu took notes intently as the man talked. After 10 more minutes he stood and walked towards the door, Shizuka and the girls in tow.

"Thank you for your input, I'll bring it to the council and see what I can do before the festival."

"Of course, thank you." Shizuka bowed, and the others followed as he left.

Hana sighed quietly. Although she had no part in the discussion, just being in the room was nerve racking. So much planning had to go into the Flower Festival, any slip ups could ruin the whole thing.

"And just why are you so relieved? Especially after waltzing into this house after I specifically told you not to be late today, you'd better be thankful the representative also got held up."

Shizuka glared at Hana, Mimi smirking and Kakusu looking as indifferent as ever.

Hana simply nodded. Shizuka held her head and sighed, exasperated.

"Honestly, I wouldn't even be in this situation if not for your do-good-er father."

Back when her mother was alive, she and her father would sell flowers and pottery together ever year at the spring Flower Festival. Hana had only helped out for a few years when she was a bit older, but she loved helping her parents and seeing the people who bought their merchandise. They missed the festival the year her mom died, but 2 years later, when Shizuka and her daughters came into their lives, her father decided to start up the stall again. Hana, however, began to resent helping out, and slowly year after year she lost interest until she didn't help her father at all with preparation. She felt awful, but the thought of continuing without her mother made her uneasy. But this year, with him being away overseas for work he'd found, the responsibility of prepping and running the stand fell onto her and her stepfamily. Well, at least that's what she thought.

"I trust you'll have things in order before the festival?"

Hana jerked her head up.

"Me?! But I thought-"

Mimi stepped in front of Hana, hands on her hips.

"Oh please, you actually expected us to help out with that dingy little stand? I'd rather be a slave." She let out a little giggle, eyeing Hana as she did. Hana's fist gathered. It was times like this where she wished she had the confidence to fight back, like "well I don't mind trading lives, let's see how you like being treated like garbage" but she knew better. That wouldn't get her anywhere.

"But, what am I supposed to do? I haven't helped with the stand in years, what do I sell?"

"That's not my problem. Figure it out." Shizuka turned and walked out of the room, Mimi and Kakusu in tow. Hana stood alone in the dining room.

"We'll be going out, you'd better get your act together before we come back."

Soon she heard the front door slam shut.

Slowly, she walked over and pulled out a chair, and looked at the note pad Kakusu left on the table. There must have been at least 7 pages of concise notes, and reading through them there were a lot of things that were much different than the way things were run in the past. Minutes turned to hours, her thoughts racing as she flipped through each page; she didn't know what to do. How would she pull this off? Was there even enough time? Holding her head in her hands, she trembled, letting a few tears escape onto the note pad.

"Aww, don't cry Hana! You're gonna make me cry too."

Hana's head shot up, hearing a voice she was not at all familiar with. She rose from her seat, looking around.

"W-who's there? ...Mimi? Kakusu?"

"Oopsie, I forgot you can't see me. Just give me a moment!"

"Wha-Is this some kind of prank? T-this isn't funny guys."

Suddenly, an apparition formed from shinning light and glitter appeared before her.

"Ah!" She stepped back quickly, almost falling backwards.

Soon the particles of light swirled and came together, forming what appeared to be a girl that looked around her age.

"Well pranks aren't my specialty, but if you need me to I can whip up something nasty for those girls!" She brushed off some excess glitter from her skirt and shoulders, shook off what looked to be a pair of wings on her back, and adjusted her flower crown with a mirror that had somehow appeared and was floating in front of her. "Perfect." She winked and the mirror instantly vanished. In its place a slender, shiny white wand appeared in her hand.

"Now, what can I do for you, Ms. Hana Mizuno?"

Hana just stared at, well, whatever was in front of her, completely speechless.

"Now now, don't go asking too many questions," the girl joked as she walked over to where she assumed Hana was sitting, and looked over the page she was reading.

"Ahh, the flower festival, it's that time of year already. The months fly by don't they? Now, let's see what I can do."

She held out her wand and the note pad began floating in the air. She flipped through each page, carefully noting what was written.

"Well, this doesn't seem too difficult, most of this is just jots of random little details. Hey Hana, looks like you've got yourself a partner!" She looked over, only to see that she hadn't moved from her spot. She groaned. "Really?"

She walked over to Hana and stood directly in front of her still unmoving figure. "Look, I know this isn't something you see everyday, but come on! It's not like I'm some 5 headed beast that's taken you hostage." She placed her hand on her hip and gave a knowing look.

"I... Uh..." She took a moment to compose herself, taking a deep breathe, and tried again.

"I'm so sorry, I just... This is- I mean you- it's just-" she bowed. "I'm just a mess. Forgive me for being so rude, I just wasn't expecting, well, this!"

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"W-well, I-uh-"

The girl laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know us spirits aren't that common to see, so I understand. I'm sorry for freaking you out." She stepped forward and patted Hana on the shoulder, both smiling.

Without warning, the girl clapped her hands together. "Well! Now that that's all taken care of, let's get down to business." She grabbed Hana by the hand and began walking back to the table.

"W-wait!"

"Hm? What's up buttercup? Hah, see what I did there? Flower reference!"

"Well, it's just... Who are you? And how do you know me?"

It took a moment before the girl hit herself upside the head.

"Duh! Of course you need to know that! Am I dumb or what?" She turned around and looked at Hana. "Greetings Ms. Hana Mizuno. I am the flower spirit known as Maiolaine of the East. But nobody calls me that, just Mai is fine!" She laughed heartily with a little snort, wiping a tear from her eye. "Ah man, I love doing that." Clearing her throat, she continued. "I have been assigned to you under the authority of a Flora Mizuno, as to assist you with your troubles."

Hana's eyes widened. "My mom sent you? But how, she's-"

"Well, this was set up a long time ago actually. Your mother, she knew that she would not live to see you come of age, so she sent a wish to the flower goddess who protects this land, and that's where I come in. Though, she never specified a time or date as to assist you, so I've had to watch over you until I felt the time was right to come in."

"But if you could come at any time, why not sooner?"

"Well, matured spirits aren't at an endless supply. Neither is magical energy, despite what people say, so it must be carefully planned, otherwise the visit could end up a waste." She shrugged. "That's just how it works. But don't worry, now that I'm here, I will make absolutely sure things will work out. You have me for the whole week, until midnight Sunday."

Hana couldn't believe what she was hearing. This magical being was sent by her mother, and now was going to help her with the flower festival? It was a miracle, she almost didn't believe it. She pinched herself just to make sure. Mai continued to stand there, now with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Mai... Thank you." Her voice trembled as she fought back tears.

"Hey hey, what's I say about the tears?" Mai hugged the shaking girl. "Don't worry about it, I'm here for you." She gave a comforting squeeze before pulling back. "Now, shall we get to work?" Hana nodded, and soon they found themselves in the garden out back. Or what was left of it. From the lack of care the past year the flowers had wilted, and Hana ended up burying them rather than trying to bring them back. She felt ashamed looking at what she failed to do in her parent's absence.

Mai crouched down and began assessing the soil.

"I know, I should have taken better care of them, but I just-"

"Perfect!"

Hana did a double take. "I'm sorry?"

Mai gestured to the soil. "This! The soil is in great condition, with lots of sunlight and great nutrition from past flowers. It might need some water, but other than that it's optimal for growing high quality flowers."

Hana was shocked. She thought she had ruined the patch.

"Well now, let's see what we can do. What kind of flowers were you thinking of growing?"

Hana pondered. She was trying to recall the name of the flowers her mother used to grow.

"I can't remember exactly what they were called, but they were... They were my mom's favourite flower. She used to grow them all the time when she was still here. They were sort of like... Hold on a moment."

Hana ran back inside, and when she came back out she had in her hands a few sheets of colourful paper.

"Is that real origami paper? Where'd you get that?"

"I've always had it for some reason, but I never really had much reason to use it until now." She took a pink coloured paper and began folding, her fluid motions smoothing and pulling apart the paper folds until a small but pretty origami flower was in her hand.

"Oh wow! That's gorgeous Hana! Let me just cross reference this." A thick book appeared in front of her, and she began flipping pages, concentrating hard.

"Aha! Here it is. These flowers are called Azaleas, a flower meaning femininity. They're very beautiful, and come in an array of colours. Your mother had very good taste I see."

"Great! So you'll be able to help me grow some?"

Mai opened her mouth, but then paused, looking back at the origami flower in Hana's hand.

"Mai?"

"Mm... No, I won't."

"Huh? W-why not?"

"Because", she walked over and held Hana's hand's delicately in her own, "we won't need to grow any. You can make them, just like this."

"What?! But no one will want these! I just made this in less than a minute."

"Hana, it doesn't matter how slowly or quickly you made this. You made it, and that's what counts. Besides, I think it would be a wonderful idea to sell these."

"I-I don't know..." Hana looked to the flower, unsure. On one hand, she would love to sell something that she made, something that she was actually good at. But the thought of rejection and dismissal made her queasy, not to mention she wasn't very confident she could make so many in such a short amount of time.

"Hana, listen to me. Flowers are my specialty-well they're all flower spirit's specialties-I know what I'm talking about when I say these are the perfect things to sell at the flower festival. No one else would think to sell beautifully crafted origami flowers, and even if they do there's just something about the way you fold them that give them that extra special something. Believe me, everyone will love them."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. And hey, I can help you make some little holders or something so we can make really gorgeous arrangements. It'll be perfect, I promise."

Hana pondered a little more before smiling wide.

"Okay. Let's do it!"

Mai squealed and flew around in the air, Hana laughing along as she watched.

"So you can fly!"

"Of course! What, did you think these wigs were for show?" She landed with a small thud.

"Now, shall we, partner?" Mai held out her hand. Hana took it in her own.

"We shall, partner."


End file.
